HE & SHE - A SasuSaku FanFic (One Shot)
by AriannJS
Summary: His thoughts and her feelings before he returned to her.


_Here's one of my first few works since I returned to writing last September so the characters might have been a bit OOC, hehez. Enjoy!_

o - o - o

"Thanks, Sasuke. Your reliable updates are always helpful to the village, 'ttebayo!" Naruto acknowledged before he began rambling to his best friend about the happenings in Konohagakure, thinking that it's just appropriate to let him know about the things he had missed since that time he left for his journey of redemption especially because he had just returned now.

Time flew by so fast that the soon-to-be Hokage was so hyped up to keep the wandering ninja up to date with the latest news.

Sasuke didn't seem to be mindful about Naruto's stories though. He was away for a good two years or so, and as much as he would want to check up on the status of everything and everyone, his mind was wandering somewhere else, or rather, his mind was pondering about someone else – the main reason that made him want to come home.

"N-naruto..." Sasuke suddenly uttered, cutting off his blond friend from babbling about how their Kakashi-sensei was the most relaxed Hokage ever.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look afterwards. He knew full well that Sasuke's not one who stutters when he speaks, but for some reason, there was suddenly no confidence on his childhood rival's voice now. "Yeah?"

"Uh, Naruto..." Sasuke avoided his gaze and looked at the vast forest ahead of them. "Is...is Sakura..."

That's when Naruto remembered the only time that Sasuke became tongue tied in front of him. He could recall how stunned he was at the subtle but visible dust of red on his cheeks at the mention of their female teammate's name. Smirking, Naruto didn't even let him finish. "Sakura-chan, huh."

Sasuke scowled at him when he realized what he was doing.

"Well, to answer your questio–-"

"I haven't even mentioned the question." Naruto received a glare from him but he just brushed him off.

"_Sakura_ is fine. _Sakura_ is working in a children's clinic that she and Ino had put up. And..." Dragging the sound of his last word, Naruto smirked once again at the guy whose attention, unlike earlier, was now fixed intently on him. "..._Sakura_ is not dating anyone. Now tell me if I didn't get to answer your question."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's smugness. Heaving a deep sigh, he contemplated on his best friend's words. It still bugged him to the core whenever he thought about Sakura, their past, and their future – if they would even have one.

He now fully understood and admitted that there was nothing noteworthy with how he treated their kunoichi teammate in the past despite all the manifestations of her kindness and affection towards him. Just thinking about that fact blocked his brain with any positive outlook on having a bright future with her. However, without her, he was sure he wouldn't even have a good future on his own.

"Oi, Teme! This uncertain boy in front of me is not the Uchiha man I know." Naruto chuckled. "What's holding you back?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Holding me back?"

"Duh! From telling her your feelings!"

Sasuke froze at Naruto's remark. He wasn't even mentioning anything yet. Was he that obvious yet so denial to himself?

Another sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face his best friend who once had feelings for Sakura as well. There was no point hiding things, he could read him and share with his pain anyway. "I don't know how. And I don't know if...I could love her enough." He looked down at his left side, not forgetting the fact that the arm that used to be there was the same arm that almost hit the most important woman in his life with a vengeful Chidori. He flinched at the memory, until he received a sudden whack at the back of his head. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Naruto stood up from the tree branch where they were both comfortably seated and wagged a finger at him. "Why would you say something like that? Isn't Sakura-chan worth fighting for?"

Sasuke clenched his fist for a moment and then unclenched it again. "That's the point. We both know that she deserves better. And even though I...love her, I can't help but think that I wouldn't be able to give her all the love that she deserves."

Sighing, Naruto sat beside his best friend again. He could see the pain through those onyx eyes that he used to hate. And for him, it was a very rare sight to see the Uchiha drop his walls like this. "You know what? You're stupid."

As much as Sasuke wanted to grimace at that statement, he could only agree that Naruto was speaking matter-of-factly.

"Remember that time we were fighting with Gaara and Shukaku during the Chunin Exams?" Naruto suddenly smiled at the memory as he continued to talk some sense to his best friend.

Sasuke turned to him with a confused expression.

"You were so willing to offer your life to stall Shukaku and Gaara in order for me to save Sakura-chan. That was the first time I've ever seen you admit your weakness that it could be your end of the game, and it was for Sakura-chan's sake." Naruto placed a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "When you told me to carry her, run, and do everything to save her because you don't want anyone dear to you to die in front of your eyes again, that's when I knew that even though you're pretty much an ice cube back then, and a big block of ice now, you've had and you still have a space in your heart for Sakura-chan." He sighed, staring at Sasuke's pondering eyes. "You didn't want to lose her before. Would it actually be alright for you to lose her now?"

That last statement was like a splash of cold water to Sasuke – oh, right, scratch that – it was like a splash of boiling water to his freezing heart. Of course he already knew the answer to that.

During the many times he went out of his way to protect Sakura, his vengeful, stoic brain used to reason that it was just out of duty because she was his teammate. But at the back of his head, he knew, and Naruto apparently knew as well, that she's the last person he would ever want to see being hurt. And she's the last person he would ever want to lose.

Dang, it would be hell if he'd lose her! Just thinking about it automatically gives him a searing pang in his chest.

"But..." As much as it was already apparent on the scoreboard that Naruto had won this argument, there went the last straw of Sasuke's stubbornness. "I almost...killed her..." His voice trailed off as his eyes darted to the space where his left arm used to be again.

Once more, Naruto sighed. "Yes, you almost did. But you didn't want to, did you?" If there's one thing obvious that Naruto strongly believed in, it was the goodness in his best friend's heart. If he didn't believe in that, he wouldn't even dare to go through all those mess a few years ago just to bring him back to the village. "I, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei all knew that that Sasuke back then wasn't the real you. You were blinded by your willingness to avenge your clan alright, but we knew you and believed in you, teme! We still do. Plus, you've come a long way since then!" He gave a reassuring smile at Sasuke, and when Sasuke slowly smiled back at him with a now relaxed composure, he knew his best friend's worries were now swept away, unless he chooses to dwell on his guilt again.

With a smirk, he mentioned afterwards, "Seems like I've gained another point and won this one, don't you think?"

And then the expressionless Sasuke he knew was back. "Hn. Fine, I'll give you this one."

Naruto guffawed as he punched Sasuke's arm before turning his back to leave, but he paused when his best friend called him back.

"Dobe, thanks."

"Sure. I know you'll do the right thing, teme! Before it's too late!" And then he took off to send Sasuke's report to the Hokage's office.

_The_ _right_ _thing,_ _huh?_ _Alright._

* * *

"Wha—? Hang on." Sakura was sure that she left her door locked. Realizing that she left all her shuriken and kunai inside her apartment, she courageously opened her front door while gathering chakra on her other fist, only to be left astounded with what she had seen...

"S-sasuke-kun?!" She blinked a few times in disbelief while staring at the guy seated on her couch.

"I'm home, Sakura."

"W-welcome...back." She's one who's able to discern if she was in a genjustu or not, but this one's quite surreal. Still trying to take in the sight in front of her, she mindlessly asked, "Is that really you?"

Sasuke released what seemed like a nervous chuckle before he nodded. "I don't have any idea on what time you usually go home. So I just decided to wait here."

_Okay,_ _so,_ _Sasuke's_ _back_ _in_ _the_ _village,_ _sure._ _But_ _why_ _is_ _he_ _in_ _my_ _apartment?_ "W-what are...wait, do you have any injuries that you want to be treated?" _Yes._ _That_ _was_ _probably_ _it._ _He_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _the_ _need_ _to_ _go_ _to_ _me_ _if_ _there's_ _anything_ _else_ _other_ _than_ _that,_ _right?_ "W-wait a sec." Distracted, the medical ninja darted across the living room thinking about getting her medical kit until a cold hand grabbed her arm to stop her midway.

Few seconds in the scenario and it already felt quite long for her. Slowly, she turned to him and met those obsidian eyes that she hasn't seen for far too long. "Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" And then she just couldn't help it anymore. The prisoners in her eyes that she was trying to hide for so long started to fall down her cheeks.

Of course she missed him, but somehow, a mixture of surprise, joy, anguish, expectance, and frustration filled her chest. It's been more than two years, after all. She's been wanting to see him again, but now that he's here, for some reason, it was too overwhelming for her to bear.

"Please...don't cry." Sasuke's hand cupped her cheek as his thumb wiped away her tears.

She realized there was nothing familiar with his touch as her gaze landed on his hand. She placed hers above it, and then brought his hand down, not wanting to be vulnerable under his touch. She didn't even want to be vulnerable at all after all this time of struggling to be strong while convincing herself that it's gonna be worth the wait, that _he_'s gonna be worth the wait.

Seeing her tears crippled Sasuke on the inside that he had to look away. He had seen her cry many times before, and sadly, it was usually because of or for him. What he told Naruto was true, she deserves better. She really does. That's why if this courageous act on his part would end up with a negative result, he was already mentally preparing himself to accept and respect whatever her decision would be as long as she's happy.

Even if it would break him.

Sakura's eyes turned to his face, and for a moment, she was surprised with the soft expression of the man in front of her. She realized she barely knew the man he has become. "Tell me, why are you here?"

He was at a loss for words. He was never good with words anyway. But in the shortest and simplest way he could, he uttered, "I'm here because of you."

Walking past him, Sakura started heading back to the living room to be out of his sight again. She was a bit offended as she remembered her younger self for everyone seemed to see her as the same young, impulsive, and annoying fangirl that she used to be. And if Sasuke still saw her in the same way, it would certainly break her heart. "Please don't fool me, Sasuke-kun. I have no time for this. If you need anything, just say it and I would be willing to hel-"

"I'm in love with you, Sakura," Sasuke then blurted out, making her stop on her tracks. There was a gap of silence before he gently added, "I guess I've always been, but I never fully realized it until I left again."

Exasperated, Sakura took a seat on the sofa with her hands on her tear-filled face. She didn't want to have false hopes anymore. Maybe that's what waiting does, it tempts you to lose your faith but you know full well that you shouldn't.

"I admit, if this was the younger me I would've fallen for this immediately the moment you walked at my door. But..." Her breathing then escalated as she continued to speak in between her sobs. "S-sasuke, you...you don't know how much it pained me all the time thinking about all the possible what if's. What if you get hurt? What if you get lost? What if you realize it wasn't worth it protecting this village after all? What if that forehead poke and promise were nothing to you and you decide to not ever come back here...to me? And w-what if...what if you get...kil–"

"Ssshh." Sasuke rushed towards her and regardless of what she might say, his arm wrapped around her and he pulled her to his chest. "Believe me, I've had my fair share of what if's too. Just like how I know it would kill me if I came back and saw you with someone else."

For once, he admitted, he had been a coward after all. He didn't know how to face Konoha, to face her, to face the future, once he came back. That's why his return got delayed time and time again. If not because of Naruto, he wouldn't even think that confessing to her was the right thing to do, before it's too late.

"It's been so long, Sasuke-kun. It's been so long." It was true. But he will always be grateful that she continued to stay and hold on for far too long, even without the assurance of things coming her way.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I needed that time to be away, to start over, to grow. Because Sakura, I don't want to be a pain to you once again when I come back to you." He pulled her closer. "I told myself I don't want to be a burden anymore, but here I am, failing immediately and making you cry the first time we meet again." He sighed and searched for her eyes. "Forgive me, Sakura."

Sakura lifted her gaze and met his. "I've already forgiven you a while back, Sasuke-kun. B-but...I've been so worried about you. I didn't even know if you'll come back. I didn't...I didn't even know if you'll ever feel the same way."

_I_ _will_ _never_ _understand_ _how_ _this_ _woman_ _could_ _care_ _for_ _someone_ _like_ _me,_ _but_ _I'm_ _glad_ _she_ _still_ _does,_ the thought made his heart skip a beat. "I'm sorry also that I made you worry about me." Sasuke genuinely smiled at the woman he loves, something he never thought he'd find so comfortable to do. "But now, everything seems to be falling into place. I'm safely back, I'm in love with you – so damn much, by the way – and...you're single...right?" He let out a chortle, earning a smack from her on his chest.

Sakura's lips formed a lopsided grin after that. She was still quite astounded with the Sasuke in front of her, no walls or whatsoever. It was him wearing his heart on his sleeve for the first time. And witnessing this rekindled the fire of her love for him.

For since the beginning, she was the fire that complemented the ice that he was.

When Sasuke realized that she's not going to utter anything, he lifted her chin so his mismatched eyes could connect with her emerald ones again. "Sakura, tell me, am I too late? Have you been tired of waiting?" He just had to make sure, but joy filled his entire system when she shook her head and smiled at him. "I know we've been through a lot. But, I love you, Sakura. And I'm hoping that we could start again. What do you say about that?" He stared at her expectantly.

"I'm not sure if I'll get used to this side of you." Sakura chuckled. "But I love it. And I love you, too. Still." Her smile never left her face as she stared back at the man she's always loved and cared for. "So yes, it would be great if we start again."

For a while, she almost thought that this day would never come. But then, she realized that waiting is not entirely about the thing or the person that you're waiting for, it's about who you become in the process – the process that you have to embrace and endure no matter how long and painstaking it could be. If Sasuke didn't leave Konoha in the first place, she wouldn't have the urge to train even harder and eventually become the greatest medical ninja and one of the strongest kunoichis in the world. And if she didn't go through all those brokenness since that time she fell for him, she wouldn't be the woman that she has become today.

Sasuke couldn't help but pull her in a tight hug. He was stupid alright, and he never thought that someone with such a horrendous past like him could still have a hopeful future. While Sasuke was lost in a dark abyss, Sakura was the light that led him back home.

When he pulled away from their embrace, Sakura was yet again in tears, but this time, they were joyful tears because of him. All their previous apprehensions slowly went down the drain when Sasuke closed the gap between them before finally capturing Sakura's lips with his.

They've had their fair share of uncertainties, but at the end of the day, Sakura knew that all the waiting was not in vain. And Sasuke didn't regret going home and claiming what's his.

He'd probably even thank a certain whiskered guy again the next day.

o - o - o

**© September 2018 AriannJS**

o - o - o

_Hey guys! Don't forget to comment your thoughts on this fic below. :) I'd love to know what you think about my stories featuring our faves Sasuke & Sakura! It could be about the plot, my way of writing, the emotions of the characters, the lines, etc.!_

_This one-shot has a quite predictable flow but I intentionally did that while focusing on the inner Sasuke and inner Sakura. Canonically speaking, all we knew was that they ended up together sometime in between/after Sasuke's journey of redemption. But I've always wondered about what they could possibly be feeling, thinking, and learning during that blank period so I decided to place it into writing. Hope this was able to share a lesson or two as well!_

_Meanwhile, I'd like to share with you all that I have now launched my pages on ( /AriannJS) &_** Ko-fi **( /AriannJS)_! I launched them to be a haven for me and the people who believe in me and my art - both Music & Literature. I also have a special gift for my first 50 patrons once we reach that number of people in my support team! They'll get a ***special digital (PDF) compilation of some of my works** which includes:_

• **3 SasuSaku FanFictions**_(Mornings, Clingy, Coffee Shop)_

• **2 Original Short Stories**_(Scrapbook, Photoshoot)_

• **1 Scanned handwritten lyrics & chords of one of my original songs** (_Embrace the Sun_)

_(__*****_ _= subject to change if you want this set or another set with scanned handwritten lyrics & chords of three original songs, no fics included)_

If you desire to support but only for a one-time giving, you could head on to my Ko-fi page and give any amount you could bless me with! It would surely be encouraging as I continue to create both Music and Fiction content! Thanks & God bless!

– A


End file.
